Yosaku
Yosaku (ヨサク, Yosaku) along with Johnny are old friends and former bounty hunting partners of Zolo Roronoa. Appearance :Voice Actor: Josh Martin (English), Yasuhiko Tokuyama (Japanese) The Young Past Days When meeting Zolo, Yosaku had full blonde hair. Before the Timeskip Yosaku has a black shirt with a green coat and red headgear. He has plaid yellow shorts over unshaven legs and dark shoes and, like his partner, carries a sword. He is also sometimes seen with a cigarette. After the Timeskip After the timeskip, Yosaku is no longer wearing the coat and is seen shirtless, showing he has a kanji tattoo that reads "Big Catch" (大漁, Tairyō) on his back. His arms have become very muscular. Gallery Personality When he is with Johnny, the pair often stand together side by side, with one arm across the chest and the other at their mouths. While like this, their voices and behavior become serious, however in truth, they are very silly and emotional. Yosaku is the more emotional of the pair and he can spend hours crying over stories of difficult times and struggles. He tends to get frustrated and even upset when no one pays attention to him when talking. Like Johnny, he has a fair amount of knowledge regarding rumors and the world but lacks the finer details. He was partly blamed by Zolo for their misinformation over "Hawk-Eye" and "Drunk-Eye". He prefers to avoid danger like Johnny, but unlike Johnny, he quickly forgets his fears if distracted by something else like food or by being moved by a story linked to the fear. When he is spurred on is brave enough to go against Arlong and his crew and wise enough to know that if they did not stand a chance against Arlong and his crew the villagers they made suffer would be slaughtered. Relationships Friends/Allies *Johnny *Zolo Roronoa *Straw Hat Pirates **Luffy D. Monkey **Nami **Usopp **Sanji *Team Natsu **Natsu Dragneel **Happy **Lucy Heartfilia **Gray Fullbuster **Erza Scarlet Family Neutral *Seven Warlords of the Sea **Mihawk Dracule *Momoo Rivals Enemies *Billy *Dick Bandits **Dick *Krieg Pirates **Krieg Don *Phantom Lord *Arlong Pirates **Arlong **Hatchan **Kuroobi **Choo Abilities and Powers Yosaku is a swordsman like Johnny, however they are relatively low in strength and power. As for example when they tried to take on the Arlong Pirates by themselves they were easily overpowered. He and Johnny are inexperienced with traveling by sea as proven when Yosaku fell ill to scurvy. However, he and Johnny are fairly knowledgeable about the world at large, such as information on the existence of the Seven Warlords of the Sea and the Arlong Pirates; he even identified Momoo as a Grand Line Region monster upon first glance when the Sea Cow confronted the boat the he, Luffy and Sanji were on, hinting some degree of experience. They are, however, still incompetent and have been know to slip up, as when they reported "Hawk-Eye" had been reported at the Baratie when it was actually "Drunk-Eye". Weapons Yosaku uses a sword with a red handle and a circular tsuba. The blade of the sword gets broader as it gets farther away from the hilt. He does not appear to own a sheath for it, as it is shown being hung on his waist with a piece of looped cloth rather than a sheath. History Synopsis East Blue Saga Meeting the Big Team Major Battles * Yosaku and Johnny vs. Fullbody * Yosaku and Johnny vs. Arlong Pirates (not seen) Filler Battles * Yosaku and Johnny vs. Dick Bandits Trivia & References Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Allies Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Former Bounty Hunters Category:Straw Hat Pirates' Allies Category:Team Natsu's Allies Category:Smokers Category:Cigarette Smokers Category:Swordsmen